wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Chariot
Trevor Medina was a member of the Brockton Bay Wards. Appearance Trevor is lanky with big ears, close shorn hair,Sentinel 9.4 and the beginnings of a teenage beard. He was black. He had a narrow, triangular face.Chariot and Glory Girl pulled off their helmets as we arrived. Chariot was black, his narrow, triangular face largely covered in power armor. He had the scruff of a weak teenage beard on his chin. - Prey 14.3 As Chariot, he wore an ever-evolving suit of power armor.Prey 14.3 Chariot had a gun that was firing off charges of electricity, similar to the one I'd borrowed from Kid Win, and was flying over the assembled soldiers, unloading shots on them. His costume was different from the last time I'd seen him, with single-wheeled roller blades at his toes and a flight system that didn't seem to be attached to him. A disc the size of a car tire floated behind his head and shoulders, almost luminescent with energy, and the wings of his flight suit, tipped with jets of gold light, floated out to either side of it. - Monarch 16.8 Abilities and Powers Trevor is a Tinker specializing in mobility, movement, and transportation. His power gave him some limited understanding of the designs of other Tinkers.Interlude 15 He initially struggled with lack of access to parts and equipment, forcing him to take apart electronics and leaving him with lots of cuts and chemical stains on his hands.Kid Win sat on the sofa. He noticed the cathode ray tube television was missing its screen, had been gutted. Quite likely for parts. The toaster was a goner, too. Only the wireless modem in the corner of the kitchen had survived, green lights blinking. He has priorities, at least, Kid Win thought, with mild amusement. Gotta have an internet connection. When Chariot arrived, Kid Win stood, offered a hand. There was a delay before the kid shook it. He was lanky, with big ears and close shorn hair that made him look slightly goofy, but he had a wary look in his eye. He wore a t-shirt and jeans that were stained with grease, had lots of little cuts and stains on his fingers, hands and forearms. Been there. Substandard tools, not enough parts. I can use that. - Sentinel 9.4 Technology * A powered suit that lets him move a hundred miles an hour,"There's a kid calling himself Chariot. Been racing around the city with a powered suit that lets him move a hundred miles an hour. Assault finally caught up with him last night, brought him into custody. Wound up calling the kid's mom, got him to agree to talk to our recruiter. You. You'll be meeting the kid in his home." - Sentinel 9.4 equipped with built-in roller skates. * A jetpack * A gun that fired charges of electricity (possibly borrowed from Kid Win) * A different set of roller skates, with only a single wheel each at the toes * A flight pack made of disconnected, glowing pieces that floated in midair, equipped with a built-in bombMonarch 16.9 * A teleportation device that emulated Trickster's power “Among other things. Appearances are one of the most important things, here. With Chariot’s help, we created a rough emulation of Trickster’s power. The reporters were swapped out, a sufficient amount of raw biological matter was swapped in.” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.10 History Background Coil claimed to have recruited him over a year before the events of the story.Circus and Chariot were hired nearly a year and a half ago, their actions and development in the public eye carefully orchestrated. - Excerpt from Monarch 16.10 Story Start Post-Leviathan Assault finally caught him after he'd spent some time racing around the city, taking him into custody and contacting his parents. They agreed to talk to a Wards recruiter: Kid Win. Trevor shook Kid Win's hand before sitting down. When Kid Win asked him how interested he was in joining the Wards, he gave it a four out of ten before Kid Win began talking about the benefits of joining. He attempted to touch a component of the device Kid Win dissembled and was stopped. After Kid Win showed him what it did and his mother wondered if that was what they were spending tax dollars on, he sent her a dumbfounded look. He then admitted that he couldn't go without using his power. Kid Win told him that they would get the same stuff and told him that trying to fake like he didn't want to join was just wasting their time. Trevor told him that he wasn't trying to, but that it was a big decision and that he needed time to talk about it with his mom. Kid Win gave him a card, told him to join, and left. Trevor went to his computer, got on cryptmail, and sent an email to someone telling them about the Wards' visit and that he was "in"."Worm" Web Serial, Sentinel 9.4 The heroes deduced Chariot was a mole for Coil since every other group in the city was too poor or racist to be employing him. Nevertheless, they decided to let him join so they could feed him false info.Sentinel 9.5 Chariot was one of the team of heroes who showed up to attack a group of the Slaughterhouse Nine wearing fireproof costumes. Alongside Glory Girl and Battery, Trevor made his way over to Tattletale's group. He pulled off his helmet when they met up before asking everyone to put their vendettas aside as they had bigger fish to fry. When Trickster said that the "bigger fish" were the Slaughterhouse Nine, Trevor agreed with him before saying that it wasn't his place to discuss politics and that he was just the messenger. He then handed over an earbud to Tattletale, telling her that the Director of the PRT would like to talk to her. Trevor confirmed that it was Tattletale the director wanted to talk to. He then asked if she was going to take it or not before she showed him she already had an earbud and knew the codes to their encryption. "Worm" Web Serial, Prey 14.4 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Chariot sided with Assault when he was arguing that the Protectorate should begin acting without orders against Coil's Organization. When Director Piggot revealed that Dragon was providing the heroes with an army of suits for this very purpose, he was interested in their designs. Chariot betrayed the heroes when Coil attacked a town hall meeting. Clockblocker froze him, but his flight pack detonated like a bomb, allowing him to escape and wounding many present.Several of the Wards were working to tend to the wounded. Clockblocker had saved the Wards, apparently, but had been too late in tending to himself, and was currently lying prone, receiving some care from Weld. Chariot was gone. - Monarch 16.9 Trevor was later present when Director Calvert met with the Undersiders. Director Calvert told them that he had hired Trevor a year ago and that his actions and development had been carefully orchestrated. He then revealed that Trevor had helped him create a rough emulation of Trickster's power to swap out many of the people "killed" by the bomb for chunks of meat just prior to detonation. "Worm" Web Serial, Monarch 16.10 Chariot backed up Coil during his betrayal of the Undersiders, helping him to teleport people into the area, but stood down when Tattletale's suborned guards threatened him.Monarch 16.13 References Site Navitation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tinker Category:Villains Category:Wards Category:Coil's Organization Category:Worm Characters